A Boy and His Taguel
by EliasMakenshi22
Summary: A BradyxYarne fanfic; M/M action. You don't like it; don't read. Rated T for mild blood/language use. Summary: On rainy days, it might be easy to lose something you love; no matter how hard you try to keep it. However, on rainy days, it might just be the perfect time to find something new to love. Like a Taguel of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HELLO YELLO! This was going to be a collection of Fire Emblem: Awakening snippets, but I fell short on the inspiration. I fell into addiction and completed the game thrice! It is my first Fire Emblem game (lolz, NOOB) but I've seen other things regarding other FE games, so yeah. Fun fact: To my amazement; my sister actually finished the game before I did; I'm so proud of her.  
Anyways…  
I hope you enjoy :)**

***P.S Sorry to those who want me to upload the Maeni Queendom. That story is being continued on another computer that I should probably use more :p**

***P.S.S Jk, I have been working on it and have uploaded Ch.2. Yay!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do not own anything of the Fire Emblem series (and anything else I do not own).**

* * *

**A Boy and His Taguel**

Third Person POV

Yarne hated the rain. A lot. Being soaked to the core made his fur damp and he grew chilly. He was afraid that he would contract a deadly virus and would die instantaneously.

_Ha…extinction by rainfall, _Yarne mused inside his head, running from place to place to find any sort of shelter. He found little and decided that it was best to keep on searching forward for anything to take shelter in for the night. Eventually, he settled under a mound of tropical trees that were surrounded by shrubs and bushes. He scavenged some berries from his pouch and made his shelter more comfortable, spreading the leaves on the floor and stripping himself of his leather armor. Soon after that, Yarne lay down his head down to sleep.

"Dear Naga," Yarne prayed, putting his hands together, "Do not let die. Please, please, please, please, please let somebody find me. I don't think I can survive this alone. I need your blessing, Naga. Please. Oh, and don't let my race die off, Naga. I would like that a lot, actually."

Yarne made a few more prayers and went to sleep, the sound of rainfall making the only noise around him that he could hear. Yarne, feeling incredibly lonely, curled up fetal-like and cried softly, clutching his mother's precious ring and the remaining spirit left within his beaststone. He felt utterly alone and helpless.

"Please…" Yarne whispered, "Someone rescue me…Please…"

Yarne fell into a deep slumber shortly afterwards, fatigue and worry causing him to over-fret and pass out. Only the light rain and the soft, trembling beat of Yarne's heart sounded throughout the forest.

All was quiet.

…

Brady was looking furiously for his violin, unaware that he misplaced it during the last group meeting in Themis. Frantically, he searched the campsite inside and out, but to no avail. Surrendering, he sat down in the middle of the camp and held his head in his hands. He shed quick tears and grieved for the loss of his precious violin.

"Damn it all! My violin's missing. Ma's surely gonna have a fit 'bout this," Brady muttered to himself.

Morgan, after eyeing Brady's frantic escapade, swiftly entered and said, "What happened?"

Looking at Morgan with teary eyes, Brady replied, "Butt off, will ya! It's none of your biz to deal with anyhow. Let me be, Morgan. Let me and the wandering soul of ma violin be at peace."

Morgan sat down and comforted Brady. Hugging Brady, Morgan cooed, "Be at ease, eh? You mustn't worry about a thing. I'm sure it's in good hands, wherever it is, and you even enchanted it with that spell Laurent told you. Well, I did it… but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that everything will look better eventually. Here, I'll even help you look for it tomorrow!"

"You'd really do that for me, Morgan," Brady sniffed. "You're such a good person…but don't even think about telling them others 'bout this, you hear?!"

Morgan laughed, "Of course I won't. I so solemnly swear on the tears of Naga that I won't tell."

Brady chuckled, "You'd better not break that promise, Morgan. You'll see how well I can whack ya butt with my staff."

Morgan and Brady shared a few more gestures and chuckles, then decided to stop after Brady led a coughing fit from laughing too hard.

Kjelle watched from a distance; her navy blue hair flowed from side to side as she watched the two make faces at each other. She liked to spy on other people: a secret only known to her. She walked away from the two and set herself up in her tent. She took off her armor and laid down her elixirs. Almost intentionally, she let a second seal roll away from her, clanking against her weapons and clothes. She sighed and stood still a few moments, lost in thought.

Suddenly, she heard a noise that approached at a rapid pace. Half-dressed and scourging for a weapon, Kjelle burst outside her tent with a killer lance in hand. She readied a stance and waited.

From behind her, a creature burst from the underbrush. Yelling a battle cry, Kjelle rotated and swung her lance. The creature only dodged it with ease. The uproar caught Brady and Morgan's attention, so they prepared to enter battle as well.

"Kjelle! Stop!" barked the creature. Kjelle stiffened. She recognized the voice immediately. She dropped her weapon onto the floor and apologized immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Panne," Kjelle said sincerely.

Turning into her humanoid form, Panne scouted their camp. Facing back to the children, Panne grunted, "Not here either."

"What's the matter Panne?" inquired Morgan.

"What're you here for? " Brady added on.

"Have any of you seen Yarne?" Panne asked.

Silence.

"No, we have not," answered Kjelle.

"Has something bad happened to him?!" Brady stressed.

"We do not know," Panne sighed. "In this rain, I cannot smell him. It will be too hard to track him down, much less find him."

"We have to at least try," stated Morgan.

"I'm in on that idea," added Brady, nodding his head.

"Kjelle?" inquired Morgan.

"All right," muttered Kjelle. "But where would we start? Where could he possibly be?"

More silence.

"Themis," whispered Brady, breaking the silence.

"What was that Brady?" asked Morgan.

"He said, 'Themis'," replied Panne.

All eyes turned to Brady.

"Themis?" piped Kjelle. "Is Yarne at Themis?"

"No. I don't believe so. He was there at the last meeting. He'd be gone by now. He'd probably go an look for us," answered Brady.

"He is right," muttered Panne. "I do not think he would stay there all alone. He would panic and try to catch up."

The small group tried to think. Brady, out of ideas and leads, spotted blood dripping from Panne's side. His priesthood nature kicked in, full drive, and he inquired, "Panne, are you hurt?"

"It is nothing much besides a scratch," Panne said sharply, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"You're bluffin," replied Brady in an equally sharp tone. "Let me get a staff for you. Kjelle, see if ya can stop er slow the bleedin. Morgan, try to do something 'bout the Yarne incident."

Brady sped off to his tent, worry and concentration shrouding his face. In a matter of seconds, Brady returned to the group, Recover staff in hand.

"Show me the wound," Brady commanded.

"I told you, it is nothing more than a scratch," Panne growled ferociously.

Brady sighed. He said, "Panne, this is not only to your benefit, but to Yarne's as well. What would Yarne say or do if you were sick? Could you imagine the amount of hurt he would go through if you were gravely infected?"

Panne remained still, seemingly lost in thought. Hesitantly, she removed her hands from the wound. Though it was dark and rainy, Brady could see the severity of it; he cringed.

"Geezez," whispered Brady. Quickly, he activated his staff. Glowing with radiance of a star, Brady's staff pierced the rain and darkness as it healed Panne's wound.

"You feelin better?" inquired Brady.

Sighing, Panne nodded.

"Good to hear," smiled Brady, a bit smug. To Morgan, Brady asked, "You found something 'bout this incident."

"Well," emphasized Morgan. "We know that he's not in Themis already. Then, evaluating his physically capabilities and mental mindset, I could determine that he's not far from the area. However, if he has knowledge of our next destination, he could of possibly traveled father than expected. This also depends if he has a map or a sense of direction to follow. Anyways, we know Yarne does not like to be alone; he would probably be close to some civilization of sorts. However, if he really does know where we're going, Yarne may trail off into the wilderness and stray from any civilization."

"So," Kjelle muttered. "Did you pinpoint his location yet? I'm guessing you didn't."

"I just gave you guys a list of possibilities; the actuality of pinpointing Yarne is near to impossible. If I had Laurent with me, or my father, then I could possibly pinpoint him more thoroughly. It all depends on one's skill Kjelle; I'm sorry that I couldn't get the job done," Morgan spoke brashly.

Kjelle stiffened. She clenched her jaw and turned away. Morgan followed suit.

"Guys don't fight," whined a concerned Brady. "It ain't good for ya. Just...make up er something."

"I'm not going to talk to a sassy girl," pouted Morgan.

"Like as hell I'm going to talk to you!" screamed Kjelle in response.

Almost instantly, they turned to each other to argue, bickering and waving their hands in each others' face.

"Both you; enough!" hollered a furious Panne. Almost as soon as it had begun, the two children stopped.

"Yeah guys. We need to figure out a plan er somethin already," Brady warned.

"Brady is right. The sake of Yarne's life rest in our hands. If we do not figure out something to do...we might end up losing Yarne," Panne sighed deeply.

The children looked around at each other for agreement. In unison, they nodded.

"Good to hear," Panne said, smiling greatly. However, it was short lived.

"Get down!" Panne bellowed.

Arrows whizzed pass their heads and struck the tents. Many hand axes followed suit.

"A raid?!" Kjelle grunted, blocking two incoming axes with her lance.

A wave of Risen came trudging through the rain and mud towards the group, groaning immensely as black fog came pouring from their mothers. Another round of arrows and axes came flying towards them as the small group took cover in Kjelle's tent.

"We need to take them out," Kjelle panted, searching her tent for her armor to put on.

"What about Yarne? What will happen if we don't get to him in time?" Morgan countered, worried about the other side of the situation.

"We can't do anything if we're killed first," Kjelle retaliated.

And, once again, the two began to bicker once more.

"Guys! Is this really the time and the place to do this?" Brady spat harshly. The two stopped, but kept their distance.

"We cannot get past them if we do not get rid of them," Panne spoke calmly. "We need to escape as quickly as we can."

Kjelle stuck her tongue out to Morgan.

"I have a plan," muttered an irritated Morgan.

"Oh, well, Genius Prodigy over here has a plan. Didn't see that coming," Kjelle mocked sarcastically.

Morgan rolled their eyes, then spoke their plan, "First, we need to distract them. I'm holding Panne and...Kjelle up to the challenge. Once you distract the hoard, Brady and I will flee from the fight and rescue you both using Brady's Rescue staff. Any objections?"

"How come I'm the one that has to fight?" whined Kjelle.

"Kjelle, you probably have the most fighting experience out of all of us. Brady, though as wonderful as you are, can't afford to take much time and damage battling. I have to escort Brady off into safety before we use the staff so we can all escape with ease. Do you understand?" said Morgan bluntly.

Kjelle nodded.

"So how do we distract them?" Panne inquired.

"Well, follow us enough so that Brady can Fortify us while we battle the hoard. Just take away their attention until we're at a safe distance, then we'll rescue you from there. They'll be stunned for a while afterwards, and that's when we make our escape," Morgan confirmed.

"What about our stuff?" Brady asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"We'll have to scavenge it later, I suppose. It's the only way we'll be able to make it," Morgan sighed. Morgan knew that Brady was frivolously looking for his violin beforehand, so Morgan prayed silently that it wouldn't be harmed.

More arrows flew by as they pierced Kjelle's tent. The sound of axes could be heard just inches away from the tent.

"We have to move. Now," warned Kjelle, adding on the last piece of her armor.

The rest of the group nodded. After everyone was ready (while ducking their heads and dodging projectiles), the small group fled Kjelle's tent. As soon as the Risen detected movement, the melee squad kicked into gear and stormed their way to the group. Panne, also detecting their presence, released the spirit within her beaststone and took out three in one blow. Kjelle, follwing suit, sliced through another wave of hammer-wielding Risen and twirled around her lance, smiling wildly. Another volley of projectiles came in towards the group in the midst of their battle.

"Arcwind!" Morgan yelled, casting the spell. A vicious wind blew across the enemy lines, sending both Risen and projectiles flying back.

"Come on!" Brady grunted, tugging the ends of Morgan's attire. Morgan nodded, then led Brady to the outskirts of the battlefield, casting spells and swinging his sword along the way.

Meanwhile, Kjelle and Panne were dishing out some heavy damage; taking out row after row of Risen. Backs against each other, the fought madly, adding each other's support to the latter. Out of the corner of his eye, Brady could spot out fatigue and stress fogging up the beserking duo.

"Fortify!" Brady commanded, forcing power into his staff. The edge of the staff began to glow in an iridescent aura as its magic enveloped Morgan, Kjelle, and Panne. Once it was over, Brady could see the energy being rejuvinated into his comrades. Brady smiled, but was quickly tugged along by Morgan as they fled the scene. Panne and Kjelle spotted them off, nodded to each other, and continued to battle the continuous wave of Risen pitted against them. The rain poured on as the small group fought their way using only the scarce moonlight, flickering lanterns, and beady, lifeless, red eyes as a guide through the night.

It was a glorious scene.

...

"Morgan? Stop for a moment. Please," Brady wheezed, trailing semi-gracefully behind Morgan.

"Hmm...not yet," Morgan spoke monotonously, jumping over logs and tree roots.

"You know *pant* that if I get too far away from em *pant*, I won't be able to rescue em," Brady panted, gripping his Rescue staff tightly.

"I know that. We're just about a bit more to go," Morgan said encouragingly.

Brady shook his head, but kept running alongside Morgan. In a silent rush, the two dodged low branches and scaled uneven platforming as they made their way farther and farther from the battlefield. Brady kept on glancing behind him, thinking of how far they've gone and how'd Morgan ever assume to rescue them from that far.

"I know what I'm doing, okay?" Morgan asserted, reading the untrusting looks from Brady. Brady gulped and continued to tail behind Morgan, wiping the rain from his face. He hated when the rain made his clothes damp; it made him feel bodily conscious as they formed to fit his body shape and/or drag him down with their dampness. It also made him feel vulnerable.

"How're you holding up back there?" Morgan asked, breaking the trance that Brady was in.

"Huh? Oh...I'm doin just fine," Brady replied, still heaving.

"Just a little bit more, okay? Come on," Morgan encouraged once more.

Brady nodded, then sprinted alongside Morgan as they made their way deeper into the forest by the mountains. Finally, after arriving at a meadow enclosure, the two stopped.

"Okay," Morgan breathed in heavily. "Are you ready to go?"

Brady, though out of breath and hunching over, nodded vigorously.

"Alright. I do wish I had Laurent with me though," Morgan sighed. "It would make things a lot easier."

Brady raised an eyebrow, but quickly whipped out his Rescue staff and waited patiently for Morgan's orders. Morgan smiled, then pulled out a purple-ish tome with many magical symbols gracing it.

"Dark magic?!" Brady said surprised, eyes focused on the tome.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about this. The only people who know about this are Laurent and Tharja. Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Morgan pleaded.

"How'd ya learn this?" Brady interrogated.

"It's some trick or two passed down from my mother," Morgan replied.

"From Sumia?!" Brady gasped.

"No. She's...not my mother. Not my biological one, at least," Morgan sighed, looking down. "I'll explain later. Just not right now. We need to rescue Panne and Kjelle. Now. Then we can get to finding Yarne as soon as possible."

Brady nodded once again. Morgan flipped through the tome and began to chant in an ancient language. From the tome, runes of all sorts came flowing out and surrounded both Brady and Morgan. Brady watched in awe as the runes began to change around him, shifting slowly into numerical-like symbols instead of runes. He faced Morgan once again as Morgan continued to chant, eyes open and unblinking. Even though there was barely any light, Brady could see that they were pitch black; he cringed. Afterwards, black fog began to pour down from Morgan's mouth as Morgan rapidly chanted.

It was like they was possessed.

"Shadowgift," Morgan murmured. An eerie purple mist surrounded Morgan and the numerical symbols began to change faster. Brady watched in total silence with both fear and amazement.

"Brady..."moaned Morgan. They walked stiffly, but casually, towards a cowering Brady. Morgan put their hand on Brady's staff, and the staff became shrouded in a similar purple mist. Brady gripped the staff tightly, sweat pouring down his face even under the rain.

Then it hit Brady. Knowledge and calculations were seemingly thrust into Brady's mind as his sight became fuzzy. All Brady could see were similar numerical symbols he saw only moments ago. Shortly afterwards, the numerical symbols began to part and a hazy image of both Panne and Kjelle replaced their presence. Brady, now knowing that this was the time to activate his staff, raised it high above his head.

"RESCUE!" both Brady and Morgan shouted, activating the magic within the staff. The staff glowed iridescently purple as its magic was shot towards the whereabouts of Panne and Kjelle. In a matter of almost no time at all, Panne and Kjelle were beside them in a column of purple light. The magic of the tome quickly dispersed and Morgan quickly hid the tome away from the two fighters.

"AGHH!" grunted Kjelle, swinging her lance frantically towards Morgan and Brady. Morgan's sword collided with it and sent sparks flying.

"Kjelle! What is wrong with you?" Morgan barked.

Kjelle's arm went slack and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oops, hehe," smiled Kjelle, pointing her toe along the dirt and acting innocent. "I WAS in the middle of a battle, you know."

"That doesn't mean you have to hit us!" Morgan said through his teeth.

"It was a complete accident!" retorted Kjelle, anger rushing to her face.

"That doesn't excuse that you could have beheaded both Brady and me!" retaliated Morgan.

And then the two began to bicker once more. Both Panne and Brady sighed, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Guys!" Brady barked. The two stopped bickering, but stared daggers into each other.

Brady rolled his eyes. In a sarcastic tone, he said," Yarne? Hello? Ring a bell? Yeah; that's what I thought. Let's get a move on."

The two scowled at each other, then turned their backs to each other. Panne immediately grabbed the cuffs of the bickering children and dragged them along with her as she made her way deeper into the forest. Brady stifled a chuckle and followed Panne's trail close behind her.

The small group entered the mouth of the forest once again in hopes of finding a missing Yarne. Alive, that is.

And ever so slightly, the rainfall and the soft beating of hearts were the only sounds audible in the forest.

All was quiet.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet and attempt to write a Fire Emblem story. There will be one or two more chapters coming up later; though I can't promise much. I hope you guys had a wonderful time reading this story and look forward to it. Please, R & R; it will save Yarne from extinction.**

***Note: If Morgan's scenes were a bit confusing to you; I totally understand. I decided to make Morgan genderless due to a conflict of Morgan being a male or female. Morgan's pronouns will be "they/them/themselves/their/etc." in replacement for things like "he/him/himself/his/etc." for this genderless identity. I'm sorry if this threw you off; it might be a bit confusing at times, but please bear with me.**

**Anyways, stay classy! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello Yello! I know there was a lack of BradyxYarne in the first chapter, so I will implant a lot more of it in this one. Yay! Make sure to check out my other stories (though currently on hold because of how I love to write for this one) and I hope that you will enjoy them as much as this one.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Like many others on this site, I do not own Fire Emblem or anything I don't own.**

* * *

**A Boy and His Taguel**

Third Person POV

The small group traveled relentlessly throughout the forest in high hopes of finding Yarne. Hastily, they trudged through the mud and rain and searched under most of the bushes and foliage—all no to avail.

"Dammit Yarne!" grunted Brady under his breath. "Don't make me worry like this over you."

"Worry about what now?" Kjelle demanded, turning fully around to face Brady.

"It's ridiculous," Brady sighed. "It's none of yer business anyhow. Now scram."

Kjelle scoffed and continued to search the underbrush, poking around with her lance to see if she would find anything. She slightly hummed to herself, taking a peak every once in a while to Brady. She quickly turned back, flushed red, and continued to search while muttering to herself.

"A warrior does not feel this way!"Kjelle screamed to herself, but out of range. "You are a weak-minded fool, Kjelle! Don't let some trivial matters of this lovey-dovey crap disturb your purpose. Now focu_s._"

The group continued to search.

"Brady?" Morgan inquired. "Did you find anything? How about you Kjelle?"

"Nothin much 'round here," replied Brady, head under some low branches.

"Nothing here either," Kjelle echoed.

"Then let's hope Panne found something of use," Morgan sighed. Morgan scouted their surroundings and chanted a spell, in which Morgan's vision intensified and they scouted the area around them once more.

"Nothing close to here," Morgan shouted. "Let's move forward."

The other two children nodded then followed Morgan deeper into the forest. Within the brink of the forest, however, Panne raced across the terrain, straining her senses in a desperate hope to find any sign of her beloved son—yet there were none. Nonetheless, that did not stop Panne from trying. Her Taguel blood and her duty as a mother impended her from doing so.

Like shadows of the moonlight, the group swiftly moved onto their next area for scouting. When they couldn't find anything, they moved immediately to the next area. And to the next. And to the next. And they persisted frivolously under one cause: to rescue Yarne.

And they all still had hope.

…

Yarne jolted awake, as if from a prolonged nightmare. He briskly searched his surroundings in anticipation. Nothing popped out.

Sighing in relief, Yarne lay back down to sleep, nestling close to the roots of the underbrush. Suddenly, Yarne heard a growl out of nowhere. His eyes snapped awake as he waited in anxiety, clutching his beastone intensely and trying not to breathe.

There was another growl.

Yarne freaked out this time and stumbled out of his shelter. Shifting into his beast form, he waited in an offensive stance, body low but aware of everything.

The growl sounded again.

Yarne practically lost it; he swung his body around while delivering multiple kicks—most of which hit neighboring trees. Yarne panted, tired from panicking, and continued to attack the open air. Realizing that he wasn't doing anything, Brady flailed faster and stronger, effectively making a tremendous amount of noise from the toppling of trees and the smashing of rocks.

The growl sounded once more.

Yarne screamed in fury as he leapt into the air, scouting the premises from the newfound perspective. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As he landed flawlessly, Yarne stayed still and analyzed more thoroughly.

The growl sound echoed through the night.

Yarne, now realizing the source of the sound, morphed out of his beast form and sat—mostly cloth-less—in the rain. He gripped his stomach tightly and pouted slightly.

"I need some food," whined Yarne, looking up towards the grey, dim sky. His stomach rumbled as if in uttermost agreement.

"Quiet you," Yarne said to his stomach, poking it in the process. "You'll be the death of me."

Yarne, now realizing what he said, looked left and right for any sign of food. He hastily put on his armor and gathered his belongings. Clearing his dwellings from any sign of his presence—while absentmindedly leaving the jumble of fallen trees and smashed rocks—Yarne fled into the forest in search of some food to eat.

…

The rumble of Yarne's stomach was agonizing to him. He clutched it ever so tightly as he made his way through the rain and mud.

"Oh Naga," Yarne prayed. "Let me get through this. Please. Please, Naga. Please."

Yarne continued to stumble in the forest, scouting relentlessly for any fruitful bush or tree or whatever. His instinct for survival took him over, and he grew crazier every waking moment.

"I'm going to die here. In the forest. Alone. And nobody will find me. There won't be any more Taguels anymore. Besides my mother, of course. And all the other children she'll have…But I'll die here. In this forest. Alone. And nobody will find me. Hahahaha…" Yarne practically laughed.

"Food," Yarne blurted out into the wilderness, smiling madly. "Food? Yes, food. I need food. Food is good. Food keeps me alive. Hahahaha. Food. I'll be fat forever. But first I'll die here. In the forest. Alone. And nobody will find me. I'll be lost in here forever. Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yarne continued to stumble through the forest**—**albeit crazed**—**and stayed alert for anything that could kill him any second. And food. Yarne needed food.

Suddenly, out of the shade in between the trees, an arrow whizzed in front of his face and imbedded itself into the tree directly on his right. Yarne could of fainted right there and then, but he chose not to. Not when his life was at stake. Swiftly transforming into his beast form, Yarne hugged close to the ground in anticipation. He could make out a form from the shadows of the trees.

"Sh-show your-your-yourself! I'm…uh…warning you! Don't m-mess w-with a b-bun-bunny!?" Yarne shouted towards the figure.

The figure came forward, bow in hand, and stopped when they met each others' eyes. Though Yarne had excellent vision, he oddly couldn't quite see the perpetrator at hand. The figure nocked an arrow and pointed it straight at Yarne's face.

"W-who are you?" Yarne asked, cowering against the tree.

The figure, still with an arrow drawn, replied, "Depends on who's asking."

"I mean no harm," Yarne said, voice calm yet frightened. The voice, however, sounded strangely familiar to him.

The figure didn't budge.

"Why?" the figure demanded.

"Why…what?" Yarne questioned.

"Food. Why food?" the figure interrogated.

"Well…I'm lost in the forest. And I couldn't find food. And I'm practically starving right now," Yarne answered. The figure stared at him, not moving a single inch. Neither did Yarne.

"Shift out. Now," the figure commanded.

"Why would I?" Yarne retorted, creeping steadily towards the figure.

The figure held their stance, bow still locked in place. Yarne could hear the quickening beat of the figure's heart however. It was as frightened as he was.

"Stay back," the figure demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear," Yarne said, inching closer to the figure. Yarne could sense the panic rising in the figure as the figure moved back steadily.

"Stay away from me!" the figure screamed.

"Trust me! On the words of my father and mother and Naga, I swear I shall not harm you! Now put down your bow," Yarne commanded, seriousness and anxiety driving his motive.

The figure shakily put down their bow. They continued to stare at each other for a while longer.

"Come with me if you want food," the figure spoke, breaking the silence. Yarne nodded in response and followed the figure deeper into the forest.

"You know you can shift out now," the figure said brashly.

"Why should I?" Yarne fired back.

"You know what? I don't even have to do this crap. If you don't do what I say, you will not get any food. Understand?" the figure blurted.

"Fine," Yarne replied. He shifted out of his beast form and stood waiting for the figure to respond.

"Good," the figure smirked. "Follow me."

Yarne gulped, then followed the figure further into the forest. They continued to walk in silence.

"I'm sorry," the figure said suddenly.

Yarne, taken aback by the sudden outburst, replied, "It's okay. I can understand your situation."

"Thanks," the figure responded. "It's always unnerving living out here like this."

Yarne smiled.

"It's not too far from here," the figure said. "Once we get there, I'll prepare some food."

"Great," Yarne said. At the edge of the trees, Yarne could make out a tent with a horse sleeping soundly right beside it.

_I wonder if I can trust this person, _Yarne though to himself. _Well...I guess there's no going back. Like my father had taught me, a good person always keeps their word._

Yet Yarne wondered if this figure was even a good person.

...

"Nothing still?" Morgan asked.

"Yep. Looks that way," Kjelle sighed.

"We can't give up guys," Brady whined.

"I know that, Brady," Morgan answered. "But we can't do anything on empty fuel either."

"Morgan is right," Panne said in agreement. "We have to rest and try again in the morning."

"What 'bout Yarne? What'll happen to him if we don't find him now?" Brady retorted.

Panne stiffened.

"Brady," Kjelle spoke. "You know how hard it must be for Panne to make this decision. She knows what's best."

Brady looked back to Panne. Looking down in shame, Brady said, "I'm sorry Panne."

Panne gulped. She replied, "It is okay; I understand your worry. I would look for my friend too if I was in your position."

_Well it's not necessarily like that..._Brady thought to himself.

Panne eyed him strangely, and Brady scowled towards the ground.

"Well I guess I'd no choice in the matter," Brady spat. "I'm pooped anyhow. None er y'all disturb me, ya here that?! We'd better find somewhere to sleep."

Brady collected his staves and stomped his way through the forest, muttering curses all the while.

"Let's not disturb him now guys," Morgan whispered to Panne and Kjelle. "He'll get really moody really fast. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kjelle replied. Panne just nodded in agreement.

"Let's follow," Morgan said.

The sound group sped through the night in search for shelter or any signs of Yarne. Finally stumbling upon a cave of sorts, the group nestled in while the need for slumber tainted their eyes.

The rain seemed to slow down then, becoming nothing more than a warm drizzle. Brady gazed into the grey sky and prayed silently for the rescue of Yarne. Extending his arm to the opening of the cave, he felt the warm drizzle against his wrist and palm. Retracting his hand, he held his now closed fist tightly to his chest. Quietly, he began to hum one of his favorite songs he'd use to play on his violin. It was a simple song that he would play when he was rather upset or in thought.

_I sure do miss ma violin, _Brady though to himself, plucking a series of notes into thin air.

"Brady," Panne spoke suddenly, grasping his shoulder.

Brady jumped in surprise, tears forming at the ends of his eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah?" he said, calming down.

"I need to talk to you," Panne answered, voice low. "Privately."

Brady gulped, "Yeah, sure...uh..."

"Outside," Panne said, pointing to a small gathering of trees.

Brady picked himself up and followed Panne to the site, glancing back to the cave every once and a while.

"Do not be afraid," Panne chuckled.

"Right..." Brady sighed, confusion and apprehension clouding his thoughts.

"Are you scared of me?" Panne asked, smile perched upon her lips.

"I ain't scared of nothing!" Brady whipped back, gritting his teeth.

Panne began to chuckle some more.

"Even as the wife of a human and the mother of a hybrid, I will never understand you man-spawn," Panne smiled.

Brady stiffened, then flushed as he looked away from Panne. Panne just tittered slightly.

"I am going to ask you a question," Panne said monotonously, drastically changing her mood.

"Yeah? What do ya want?" Brady sniffed, still looking away from Panne.

"What do you desire from my son?" Panne inquired.

Brady gasped slightly; he flushed a deep red and looked farther away in embarrassment.

"You sayin I like guys?!" Brady shouted away from Panne. "I mean...uh...I-I don't want nothin from your damn son!"

Panne crept slowly to Brady. Staring him in the eye, Panne put her right hand upon Brady's chest. Brady stifled a response, looking in wonder and caution at Panne.

"Yarne," Panne blurted. Brady's thoughts flashed of the young taguel; his face, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his muscular build...

And everything of the sort.

Brady could feel his heart beat frivolously. He began to breath heavily as Panne pressed her hand firmer on Brady's chest.

"Yarne..." Brady whispered, face flushed red and eyes shut tightly. He clenched his fists and turned his face away from Panne once more.

Panne stood still with widened eyes. She she hesitantly removed her hand from Brady's chest, still looking at his face as if she was searching for an answer. Brady opened his eyes, face still flushed, and looked directly at Panne. He slowly wiped the drizzle from his face with the sleeve of his priest robe.

"What...I desire..." Brady started, eyes cast down. "Is...your...son..."

Panne stared at him some more, face seemingly in thought and puzzlement.

"There! I-I said it! Ya happy?!" Brady spat, face still blushing profusely. "Now I'll be going to bed, ya hear?! I'm sick of this s***! Goodnight."

Panne grabbed his wrist tightly and yanked him back.

"Wha-?!" Brady gasped.

"Brady," Panne commanded. "Listen to me."

"Y-yeah..." Brady gulped.

"Do you or do you not want my son to be your mate?" Panne asked seriously.

Brady flushed at the blunt question. Eventually, he mulled it over in his head and after a period of silence, Brady replied, "Yeah. I mean...yes. I do."

Panne smiled. She released Brady from her grip and cupped his face.

"To be honest...I was not expecting this," Panne giggled slightly, observing Brady's face.

"Well it's none of yer business any how," Brady said softly, a pout perched on the tips of his lips.

"In any case, we should get some sleep. I am positive that my child will be okay. Believe me," Panne spoke to Brady, letting go of his face.

Brady nodded and looked up towards the grey-dim sky.

_Yarne..._Brady thought to the open air. _You better be okay when I find ya. Just you wait..._

Brady and Panne walked slowly towards the cave, sleep practically grasping at their eyes. After an exchange of yawns, Brady and Panne finally nestled in the cave, content with the idea of sleep.

The warm drizzle continued on as the sound of distant thunder echoed throughout the wilderness. Rushed footsteps from unknown beings sounded silently in the night. A light breeze blew through the forest, slightly waking the birds who clung to their nests and the bears that slept in their caves. The sense of a calm before the storm rang prominently in the quieted forest**—**an omen waited for its turn to strike.

It was only a matter of time.

...

Yarne only had one word:

Bliss.

Absolute bliss.

Yarne squealed in delight as he scarfed down the carrot stew laid down in front of him. Grabbing the pile of mixed fruit and carrots (especially the carrots), he forcibly chewed his way through the mess while muttering a few "So good..."s and sighing a few "Ahh..."s.

The figure just stared from the corner, sandwich in hand and mouth closed shut. Yarne eyed out his saving grace, but continued to eat furiously. He quickly disposed of all the food that was laid down for him and said his thanks, bowing low to the floor of the tent.

"I appreciate the food," Yarne said loudly, head still low to the floor.

"No problem," the figure replied, collecting the plates and bowls of Yarne's devouring escapade.

"So..." the figure continued, munching on the sandwich at hand. "I hear that you're part of Chrom's little army, aren't you?"

Yarne, getting up from his previous position, nodded in response.

"I see..." the figure sighed. "It must be nice being surrounded by people you know and all, huh?"

"I guess," Yarne responded, mind filled with thoughts. "Who told you that anyways?"

"I...well, a rather large group of robins told me," the figure answered in a slight sad tone.

Yarne picked up the change in tone and tilted his head while furrowing his brow.

"Do you...know who I...am?" the figure asked shyly.

"No, I don't. But you do seem familiar..." Yarne said honestly.

"Cover your eyes," the figure said, slightly removing its hood. "No peeking, alright?"

Yarne covered his eyes with his hands and nodded once. Though Yarne couldn't see what was going on, he could hear the rustle of cloth and the scourging of items. He could hear the figure cuss under his/her breath; Yarne couldn't tell which gender the voice classified itself as.

"Are you ready?" the figure asked, voice pitched in a higher, yet awkward, octave.

_It's definitely a girl then, _Yarne deduced in his head.

"Okay...um...open your eyes," the figure said hesitantly.

Yarne unveiled his eyes and looked in shock at the familiar sight in front him.

The figure had dull scarlet hair with traces of brown strands tied in a messy ponytail. She was cloaked in a rather mellow coat spotted with tawny buttons and fitted with a loose, yet stable, green blouse. She stuck her right index finger towards the tip of her mouth and smirked in an innocent matter.

"Hi! Make yourself at home. I've got special items in today," she said sarcastically, fluttering her eyes wildly and giggling all the while.

Yarne couldn't help poorly stifling a laugh; the scene laid out in front of him was bizarre in the least. The girl laughed along with Yarne and continued to giggle sarcastically, making Yarne laugh even harder. After a while, the two died down, both flushed red from embarrassment and laughing too hard. The eyed each other awkwardly, both looking down from each other while trying to glance up every few seconds and furiously turning away when they had eye contact.

"I'm so sorry," the girl squeaked, covering her scarlet face.

"No no, I-it's truly fine. You d-don't have to apologize for...anything really," Yarne said, his own blush creeping across his face.

The two met each others gaze again, staring at each other shyly. The girl slowly crawled on her knees towards Yarne, stopping when she was just a few inches away from his face. She brushed her gentle fingertips across Yarne's face, picking at stray stands of his hair sticking to his forehead. Yarne could feel her heart beat rapidly and could hear her breath waver shakily. Yarne, in coordination of this, felt his own heart speed up. He gently, yet shakily, stroked her hair and caressed her back ever so softly. The girl closed her eyes and brought her body closer to Yarne, closing off the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Yarne's neck and whispered into his ear. Yarne embraced her, placing his hands on her hips as she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed the tip of Yarne's ear and bit down softly. Yarne groaned in pleasure, grasping her waist tighter as his aggression took over. He laid her down onto the carpeted floor and began to remove her coat.

"Yarne..." the girl whispered, propping herself onto her elbows and dragging Yarne into a passionate kiss. Yarne hesitated at the sudden action, but quickly fell into rhythm and ground his body against hers.

"Hey..." the girl said, breaking off their contact. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Is there something wrong?" Yarne replied, eyes shrouded in lust.

"Well..."the girl blushed. "I..uh...haven't heard you...you know...uh...say my name yet..."

"Oh!" Yarne gasped. "Yeah. Sorry! Gods this is embarrassing..."

"I'll introduce myself formally then," the girl giggled, taking one of Yarne's hands into her own and tangled her fingers around his.

"My name is Anna. My mother is a traveling merchant who fell in love with my Chon'sin father. As an Anna, it is my duty to uphold the tradition of being a merchant. However, after being a failure to my family and abandoning everything, I ran away in search of finding a name for myself," the girl said, tears forming at the ends of her eyes. "But in the end...I'm just another Anna."

Anna clutched Yarne's shoulders and cried into them. Yarne, though taken aback by another flood of emotion, embraced Anna and rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry heavily.

"Then I'll give you name," Yarne whispered, caressing Anna's fragile, shaking frame.

"Huh?" Anna sniffed, wiping away her stray tears.

"How about...Carina?" Yarne offered, stroking his hands through her hair.

"Anna...Carina?" Anna rolled off her tongue. She hugged Yarne a bit tighter, signaling her liking to the name. Yarne smiled and continued to rock her back and forth. After a bit more time of snuggling, Anna Carina lifted herself from Yarne's lap and began to set up her small mattress. Yarne eyed her silently as she set everything up. He admired her focus and diligence as she worked; Yarne wished he could be that focused in everyday life. She smiled every time their eyes met and blushed slightly as she turned away. In a matter of minutes, the small mattress was set up.

"Come sleep with me. It's been a long night," Anna Carina yawned, snuggling into her mattress. Yarne closed the tent's flaps and made his way over to Anna Carina, laying down next to her. He grabbed one of her hands and intertwined his fingers into her own. Anna Carina smiled, then brought up their intertwined hands to her face and kissed Yarne's knuckles and calloused fingertips. Slowly, she closed her eyes as slumber overrode her body. Yarne felt her heart slow down to an even rhythm as her breathing became patterned. He then willingly closed his eyes, leaving the faint flicker of the lantern and the small whispers of the wind amidst themselves in the night.

"Goodnight...Anna Carina," Yarne breathed slowly, slumber claiming him as well. "I'll see you when you wake up. It's a promise..."

* * *

**Me: I hope you have enjoyed Ch.2 of my story! I'd appreciate any reviews and things of the such. I thank you all who have enjoyed my story and continued to read on; you guys/girls are amazing for keeping it up and you motivate me to accomplish more of this story. If there are any suggestions or comments regarding the layout of the story or things I should change, please let me know. It would be most appreciated. Thanks again!**

**Stay Classy! Ciao!**


End file.
